Paper machines and board machines employ rollers and cylinders over which the web passes during operation of the machine. In order to operate efficiently these roller must remain free from debris. Doctor devices, a.k.a. doctors, are typically employed to clean any debris that may become lodged to the rollers or cylinders. Doctors include a blade which is pressed against the roller or cylinder which serves to scrape and remove debris therefrom.
Typically, doctors are secured to a corresponding roller by a doctor beam which consists of a steel beam having a triangular cross section. These beams are typically large, bulky structures requiring a great deal of space. As a consequence, conventional beams are heavy and consume large amounts of space in a paper or board machine which that may include many rollers and doctors. This necessitates large factories, resuming in increased manufacturing costs.